yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Reborn
|phon = Shisha Sosei |trans = Resurrection of the Dead |image = MonsterReborn-LCYW-EN-UR-1E.jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 83764718 |effect = Effect |lore = Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it. |frlore = Invoquez Spécialement 1 Monstre de n'importe quel Cimetière sur votre Terrain. |delore = Beschwöre 1 Monster von einem beliebigen Friedhof als Spezialbeschwörung auf deine Spielfeldseite. |itlore = Evoca tramite Evocazione Speciale sul tuo Terreno 1 mostro dal Cimitero di un qualsiasi giocatore. |ptlore = Selecione e invoque, por Invocação Especial 1 monstro de qualquer Cemitério para o seu lado do campo. |splore = Invoca mediante una Invocación Especial 1 monstruo desde el Cementerio de cualquier jugador a tu lado del Campo. |jplore = 自分または相手の墓地からモンスターを１体選択する。選択したモンスターを自分のフィールド上に特殊召喚する。 |chlore = 選擇自己的或對方的墓地1隻怪獸。選擇的怪獸特殊召唤到自己場上。 |krlore = 자신 또는 상대의 묘지에서 몬스터 1장을 선택한다. 선택한 몬스터를 자신의 필드 위에 특수 소환한다. |tsclore = A spell that resurrects a monster from the opponent's Graveyard and places it on the player's side of the field. |mangalore = Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own Graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up). This is considered a Special Summon. |edslore = Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own Graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up). This is considered a Special Summon. |en_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-EN019 - R) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN133 - UR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN118 - UR) Hobby League Participation Cards: Series 7 (HL07-EN001 - UPR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-EN058 - UR) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN017 - SR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-118 - UR) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-035 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-036 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-029 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-035 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-030 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-029 - C) |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E096 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN016 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-E033 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E028 - C) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A118 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-A036 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-A030 - C) |fr_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-FR019 - R) Deck de Démarrage: Joey (DDJ-F035 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba (DDK-F033 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba Évolution (SKE-FR029 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Pégasus (DDP-F035 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi (DDY-F028 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi Évolution (SYE-FR029 - C) La Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F096 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR016 - SR) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR058 - UR) |fc_sets = La Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-C096 - UR) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba (DDK-C033 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi (DDY-C028 - C) |de_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-DE019 - R) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE133 - UR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G096 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE016 - Super Rare) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G035 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-G033 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE029 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-G035 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-G028 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE029 - C) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE058 - UR) |it_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-IT019 - R) Inizio Oscuro 1 (DB1-IT133 - UR) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I096 - UR) Mazzo Introduttivo Joey (MIJ-I035 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba (MIK-I033 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba Evoluzione (SKE-IT029 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Pegasus (MIP-I035 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Yugi (MIY-I028 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Yugi Evoluzione (SYE-IT029 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-IT016 - SR) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT058 - UR) |pt_sets = A Lenda o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P118 - UR) Deck Inicial do Joey (DIJ-P035 - C) Deck Inicial do Kaiba (DIK-P036 - C) Deck Inicial do Kaiba Evolução (SKE-PT029 - C) Deck Inicial do Pegasus (DIP-P035 - C) Deck Inicial do Yugi (DIY-P030 - C) Deck Inicial do Yugi Evolução (SYE-PT029 - C) |sp_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-SP019 - R) Baraja Inicial Joey (BIJ-S035 - C) Baraja Inicial Kaiba (BIK-S036 - C) Baraja Inicial Kaiba Evolución (SKE-SP029 - C) Baraja Inicial Pegasus (BIP-S035 - C) Baraja Inicial Yugi (BIY-S030 - C) Baraja Inicial Yugi Evolución (SYE-SP029 - C) Leyenda del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S118 - UR) Principio Oscuro (DB1-SP133 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP016 - SR) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP058 - UR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP114 - UR) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP133 - UR) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-082 - SR) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-30 - C) Gold Series (GS01-JP013 - C/GUR) Structure Deck: Kaiba (KA-18 - C) Structure Deck: Marik (SDM-023 - C) Structure Deck: Pegasus (PE-30 - C) Phantom God (PG-58 - UR) Vol.2 (SR) Structure Deck: Yugi (YU-20 - C) Structure Deck: Yugi Volume 2 (SY2-025 - C) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP013 - GUR) Structure Deck: The Blue-Eyed Dragon's Thundering Descent (SD25-JP031 - ?) |ae_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-118 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-036 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-030 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR133 - UR) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR006 - SR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K118 - UR) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-KR035 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-K036 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR029 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-KR035 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K030 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR029 - C) Gold Series (GS01-KR013 - C/GUR) |gx1_sets = Basic 1-A (Secret Rare) |tf04_sets = Magic 101 (Ultra Rare) |sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Mystical Elf (Rare) Pink Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Seto Standard Yugi Standard |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Ultra Rare) Special Summon Collection A (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie/Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_fs = 003, 020 |anime_dm = 010, 013, 021, 024, 027, 030, 033, 034, 042, 053, 057, 061, 067, 070, 071, 083, 085, 087, 093, 094, 096, 097, 099, 102, 103, 106, 108, 109, 111, 118, 121, 127, 132, 134, 136, 138, 139, 140, 141, 145, 146, 148, 150, 153, 154, 159, 163, 166, 171, 172, 173, 174, 176, 183, 195, 198, 200, 224 |anime_gx = 001, 002, 003, 004, 008, 010, 020, 021, 023, 066, 085, 156 |anime_zx = 001, 002, 007, 010, 012, 014, 020, 021, 027, 032, 043, 044, 077, 079, 080, 081, 082, 083, 089, 091, 103, SP1 |manga_dm = 010 |manga_d = 036, 046, 051, 058, 059, 089, 210 |manga_r = 010, 042 |manga_gx = 045 |manga_5d = 046 |manga_zx = SP1, 003, 004, 006, 015, 022, 024 |manga_dz = 004, 007 |anime_mov = Present |summon1 = Special Summons from your Graveyard |summon2 = Special Summons from your opponent's Graveyard |tscdc = 60 |dordc = 50 |tscnumber = 895 |dornumber = 685 |adv = Limited |gx04status = Limited |wc6dp = 13000 |wc6status = Forbidden |database_id = 4842 }}